


Cloud Seating

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cloud seating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dean asks Castiel if he has ever been with women before or an angel. Castiel is embarrassed and Dean says he will change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Seating

**Author's Note:**

> I am using an iPad, a small one so forgive me if it's short. Please comment they keep me writing. Love all my readers. If I get 1k hits then I will draw up something for this story on the chapter you all wish the most.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Dean Might be the seme (top) here seke (both) here.  
> ~TQOS

"Tell me something, you keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. But isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asks Castiel as they stood across from each other choosing to sit down at a table in a bar like place. Dean was dying the waitress girls that walked around in skimpy outfits. "No, it's harder." Castiel replies not sure what was so great about women in less clothing. The more they revealed the more sin they had it seemed. "Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asks again now looking at Castiel when a tall glass of beer came to their table. Though being Dean meant he couldn't 'not' look at her chest.

"You do," Castiel sighed even though it was hardly noticeable. Dean adds onto his response. "So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow." "Yes." "Wow. Well, last night on earth. What, uh, what are your plans?" "I just thought I'd sit here quietly."  
Dean glances over at Castiel like 'really?' "Dude, come on. Anything? Hm? Booze? Women?" Castiel glances at him. then Ava's looks away uncomfortably. Making Dean almost choke on his beer in surprise. "You have been with a women before? Right? Or an angel, at least?" Staying silent Castiel rubs his neck, embarrassed while Dean investigates more. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel pouted in defense. Seeing as sex wasn't something he cared to know more about.  
Dean stared at him then spoke. "All right. Lemme tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain, one: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are *not* gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

Dean gets up taking Castiels hand to lead them outside going across the street to a motel meant for lovers. "Uh, Dean?" Castiel wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. The heat between their hands gave Castiel hope that he didn't know he had. Hope for what now that was the question. What was it that Dean had in mind?


End file.
